1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensors and security systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detector that includes a single sensing element adapted for detecting an impact to a glass and detecting an intrusion through a door or window.
2. Background
Sensors are used to detect events such as a glass break, motion, asset movement, temperature and impact/shock. These sensors can be used as a standalone device or in combination with a security system. A security system often includes a life safety and property protection system. The sensors communicate with a control panel when the sensor detects an event.
Existing prior art shock/impact sensors are prone to false alarms when the sensitivity is set high enough for detection. However, if the sensitivity is set low enough to reduce false alarms, then the sensors often fail to detect the event, i.e., glass break.
False alarms are a significant problem for security systems because the alarms result in a waste of resources. Specifically, a remote monitoring station receives the alarm from the control panel or sensor and will commence a response. This response can include calling the local police or fire department. The police or fire department will respond by traveling to the protected property and investigate the alarm. Meanwhile, a real alarm might be occurring at other locations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor that can detect a glass break or an intrusion without having false alarms.